Shiwasu Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Is there anything you need help with? No seriously, anything. I feel like I can do whatever I put my mind to today!" (surge) * "Practice makes perfect." (weapon exp) * "I'm sure someone's worried about misplacing this. I'll go search for its owner." (found item) * "I was just offering a brief prayer for the departed. Let's do our best so their numbers don't swell." (idle) * "Greetings Milord/Milady. Got something on your mind? I'm always here to listen." (idle) * (idle) * Asking - Normal * "" (free time) * "" (free time) * "I want to prove that I can be of use in the next battle. Will you fight by my side?" (team up) * "" (team up) Replying - Normal Asking - Married Replying - Married Private Quarters Friendship Bonding Lovers Bonding Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Hot Springs Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday "Another year closer to your death. I'm kidding, happy birthday!" "Congratulations. Happy birthday." Level Up * "I won't let this get to my head. I think." (+6 stats up) * "I still strive to better myself." (4-5 stats up) * "Small gains, but gains nonetheless." (2-3 stats up) * "Strength is but fleeting." (0-1 stats up) * "I am thankful for this strength."(0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I wonder what challenges will this pose." Confession Help Description Roster Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle “This is nothing compared to the all-nighters I used to pull in Nestra. I went to medical school, remember?” —Shiwasu's pre-battle quote. Boo Camp Pre-Battle “A test of courage? No thank you, I've had my fill with my siblings. If I get humiliated for being the youngest and most defenseless again I think I'll drop as dead as these trees.” —Shiwasu's pre-battle quote. Museum Melee Pre-Battle “You wouldn't rob a MONK, would you? Apparently, you would. Shame on you!” —Shiwasu's pre-battle quote Anna on the Run Pre-Battle “I remember playing so many tricks on my siblings in the snow. They could never get back at me since I was so little, but now I guess I have to watch my back! I really do love the cold.” —Shiwasu's Pre-battle quote Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I'm here with you." * "Just... Get it over with." * "We will put an end to them." * "Make it quick." * "Remember to be merciful." * "We haven't all day." * "I hate unnecessary bloodshed." * "How many others are left?" * "It's not too late to stop this." Attack Stance * "Too slow!" * "Don't forget about me!" * "Shame on you!" Guard Stance * "Out of the way!" * "You're in my care!" * "I will protect you!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "You can rely on me too." * "I am in your debt." Critical/Skill * "I don't have time for this!" * "I take no pleasure in this!" * "Say your prayers!" * "I'll put you of your misery!" Defeated Enemy * "Find peace in the next life." * "Rest now." * "Your time was short." * "I'll say a prayer for you." * "No one wins in war..." * "I was as gentle as I could be..." Defeated by Enemy * "Inevitable, really..." Death/Retreat Quote "It was... only a matter of time... Everyone, I... love..." —''Shiwasu's death quote (classic mode)'' "I overestimated my abilities. How shameful... I'll reflect upon this while I retreat." —''Shiwasu's retreat quote (casual mode)''